Romance My Heart
by Dark Shadow4117
Summary: Hermione and Draco are in a relationship after the war, but things are not going too well for them. What happens when Dumbledore decides to intervene and host a "Hogwarts Karaoke Night"? Will Draco and Hermione make up or break up? And why is Ron wearing silver sparkly pants?
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

* * *

 **Hello! This is my first real fan fiction I've written, so please let me know what you think :)**  
 **A** **few** **notes:**  
 **~Fred,** **Remus,** **Tonks,** **Dumbledore,** **Snape,** **and** **everyone else** **DID** **NOT** **die.**  
 **~This** **is** **set** **after** **the** **war** **in** **everyone's** **seventh** **year,** **and** **Ginny** **& ****Luna** **are** **in** **their** **seventh** **year.**  
 **~Hermione** **helped** **Draco** **see** **the** **light** **side** **of** **things.**  
 **~Draco,** **his** **family,** **and** **Blaise** **had** **a** **change** **of** **heart** **in** **the** **war** **and** **decided** **to** **fight** **for th** **e** **light.**  
 **~During** **the** **war Hermione and Draco** **began** **a** **tentative** **friendship** **and** **then** **began** **to** **date.**  
 **~Though** **Draco** **and** **Blaise** **worked** **for** **the** **order,** **Draco** **and** **Blaise** **weren't** **friends** **with** **Harry** **and** **Ron,** **but** **were** **able to** **tolerate** **each other** **for** **Hermione.**  
 **~Draco** **and** **Hermione** **have** **been** **dating** **for** **about** **10** **months** **in** **the** **beginning** **of** **the** **story.**  
 **~Hermione** **and** **Draco** **are** **head** **boy** **& ****girl,** **they** **share** **a** **common** **room,** **but** **have** **separate r** **ooms.** **They** **can** **stay** **in** **their** **house's** **quarters** **if** **they** **choose.**  
 **~I** **am** **from** **the** **United** **States,** **so** **my** **English** **slang** **is off,** **so** **feel** **free** **to** **correct** **me** **and** **help** **me.**  
 **~I** **have** **absolutely** **no** **idea** **how** **often** **I'm** **going** **to** **be** **doing** **updates,** **but** **I'll** **try** **to** **do** **them** **as** **often** **as** **possible.**  
 **~I** **will** **try** **to** **refrain** **from** **putting** **author's** **notes** **in** **the** **chapters,** **unless** **I** **feel** **it's** **really** **important** **info.**

* * *

 **~Parings** **include:**  
 **~Harry/Ginny**  
 **~Draco/Hermione**  
 **~Blaise/Luna**

* * *

 **That's** **all** **I** **have** **for** **now.**

 **I** **really** **hope** **y'all** **enjoy.**

 **Also** **I** **wanted** **to** **say** **thank** **you** **so** **much** **to** **my** **Beta** **Ashelyn** **you're** **the** **absolute** **best.**

 **I** **wanted** **to** **dedicate** **this** **to** **my t** **hree** **best** **friends:** **Ashelyn,** **Khail,** **and** **Lenzie.** **Y'all** **are so amazing and I couldn't have done this without y'all** **.**


	2. The Bathroom Incident

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the head's dorms, head girl, Hermione Granger, had awoken at half past six on a Sunday morning. After laying in bed for an hour, she finally decided to get up and start her day. She quietly tiptoed past the head boy's room, Draco Malfoy, making sure to be extra silent. She headed into the bathroom, turned on the water, and decided to brush her teeth while she waited for her shower to warm. While in the middle of washing her face and rinsing off , she heard a knock on the bathroom door. Surprised, she swallowed a bit of soapy water and coughed. Then she heard Draco's voice.

"You almost done in there?" Draco called.

"Not yet, can you give me ten more minutes?" she called back from behind the shower curtain. She heard what sounded like an aggravated sigh and then silence. Thinking that Draco was actually going to give her those extra minutes, she set to finish washing her face and body. In the middle of stepping out of the shower, and looking for where she had put her towel, the door opened. With a scream, she leapt back into the shower and wrapped the shower curtain around her.

Draco was walked in, covering his eyes with one hand, the other hand still on the doorknob. "I'm not looking, I promise," he said. "I just really have to use the loo."

"Draco Malfoy!" she cried, her face bright red from embarrassment. "I'm still in the shower!"

"But I heard you turn the water off."

"I have no towel on!"

"Really?" He turned as if to look, a little grin playing on the corner of his lips before he caught himself. He hurriedly re-covered his eyes and looked down. "Uhh, I'll just...yeah," he said, distractedly, backing out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Hermione quickly stepped out of the shower, wrapped her fluffy white towel around her, keeping her eye on the door as she did so. She opened the door, her hands immediately flying back to her towel, holding it securely so nothing indecent was showing.

"Thank Merlin!" said Draco hurriedly, pushing past her into the bathroom and hurrying for the toilet, not even bothering to close the door.

"Oh my god!" Hermione cried, disgusted, as she hurriedly closed the door and ran to her room, closing and locking the door behind her. This is not how she planned on spending her morning.

Minutes later Draco came out of the bathroom, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Uh, sorry 'bout that. I wouldn't have have gone in, but I really needed to use the loo and you were taking forever." He said. "I was not! I was just stepping out of the shower. If you would've waited five more minutes than I would've been finished." She replied. "I didn't have five minutes, I was about to burst. Besides, it's not like there's anything I haven't seen before." He said haughtily.

Angry, Hermione just turned and went back into her room, not even bothering to respond. Draco, frustrated with himself, turned back and went into his room to get ready for the day.

Twenty minutes later, both Hermione and Draco exited their rooms and entered the common room at the same time. At the same time the both looked away from eachother out of embarrassment. "Listen, I'm sorry Granger I didn't mean to offend you with my comment earlier." Draco apologized. "It's fine, let's just forget about it." She said looking up at his face. "Forgive me?" He asked raising his head to look at her. She sighed deeply, "How could I not? I can't stay mad at my boyfriend forever can I?" She replied with a smile. "There's my Granger." He pulled her into a hug and then released her. Both walked out of the common room to go into the Great Hall to grab breakfast hand in hand, with a smile on their faces.


	3. Cat Problems

Draco was awoken from his dream feeling a light pressure on his chest. Thinking it was part of the dream, he turned his head and fell back to sleep. A second later, he felt something pressing on his cheek, but he ignored it, still thinking it was part of his dream and fell back to sleep. His dream was just starting again when he suddenly started having trouble breathing. He tried to breathe through his nose, but he couldn't. Suddenly, all of his air supply was cut off, struggling he sat up, taking a huge breath of air. A loud noise and a _thump_ caused him to look around his room, wondering what in the hell just happened and why he couldn't breathe. All of a sudden he noticed one of his discarded shirts moving around the floor.

"What the-" he began, but then, his unspoken question was answered as a orange cat moved from under the shirt, looking up at him with curiosity. "It was you!" he hissed at the cat. In return he tilted his head, as if he was asking ' _what_ _was_ _me?'_ "You little-" He made a face, not sure what word would be appropriate for chastising cat, but then realized how rediculous he may look. Instead he chose to pick up the cat and hurry out into the hall calling out "Hermione!" He went up to the bathroom door with the cat in hand and since didn't hear any running water, assumed she was dressed and opened the door.

"Draco!" she yelped, looking at him with mingled shock and indignation.

"Your cat tried to kill me!" he shouted, just as she shouted, "I could have been naked in here!"

"That monster went and slept on my neck!" Draco continued, ignoring Hermione's red face and her pale hands, which were clutching the folds of her bathrobe tightly around her. "I couldn't breathe!"

"He was only trying to be affectionate and cuddle with you," she cut in.

"Affectionate? He tried to kill me!"

"He did no such thing," she huffed. She looked at the cat in Draco's hand as he was mewing and attempting to escape. She walked over and grabbed him out of Draco's hold as she said, "You wouldn't hurt anyone, would you, Crookie? No, of course you wouldn't! You're such a good boy." She scratched behind his ears, before setting him down and moving past Draco. "Like a cat is trying to kill you. Honestly, you must be insane," she scoffed while rolling her eyes.

Draco looked down at the cat, only to find it watching him with narrowed eyes. "You watch out, fuzzball," he warned. "I'm watching you." Then proceeded to follow Hermione into the common room.

"Honestly Draco, a cat trying to kill you, that's just utterly ridiculous." She stated while gathering her school stuff. "He was! Honest, I woke up and my air supply was lacking!" He argued. "That's not the only thing lacking" she quietly responded to herself so that he couldn't hear. "What was that?" "Oh nothing dear. We better get going if we're going to make it to class on time." Hermione stated as she walked out of the common room.

"Bloody cat, and it's bloody furr, trying to kill me in my sleep." Draco murmmered to himself as he sat down next to Hermione in Potions. "What's he talkin about 'Mione?" Harry asked, as he sat down in his seat behind the couple. "Draco seems to think that Crookshanks is trying to kill him in his sleep." She answered with an eye roll. "Bloody hell. That cat's out to get you too?" Ron asked as he sat down next to Harry. "Honestly Ronald, how can a cat even try to kill someone? He's just a cat." She said shaking her head in annoyance. "He tried to suffocate me!" Draco responded loudly. Harry just snickered, while Ron just sat there with a funny look on his face. "See? I told you 'Mione, that cat is a safety hazard to the school! He's trying to kill everyone. Though I don't blame him for his choice of target" Ron exclaimed, looking at Draco. Just as she was about to respond, Snape came into the class room with his roves billowing behind him. "Silence" he called out to the class, looking at Ron. Ron complied, sitting back in his seat with a huff and an eyeroll towards Hermione.

After the class Hermione walked out with Draco, Ron, and Harry, all chatting about the 'Bloody Killing Cat' as Ron liked to call it. "Just drop it. I don't care what my cat did, he's just a cat. He doesn't attack without reason. Now I'm going to go to Ancient Runes before I'm late. I'll see you guys later" Hermione stated walking off. Draco, feeling bad, ran to catch up with his girlfriend. "Hermione!" He shouted, out of breath, after the second flight of stairs. "What Draco?" She said in an tired tone, but slowing down. "I wanted to apologize for insulting your cat. I know he wasn't trying to kill me, I was just freaked out because I couldn't breathe. I didn't mean to upset you." Draco apologized as he caught up to her. "No, you don't need to apologize. I should apologize for letting my cat into your room. I'll keep him out, he'll just stay in the common room and my room," she said apologetically. "It's fine, you know I forgive you. We were both in the wrong." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a soft kiss. "Yeah, I guess. I'll see you later." She said, kissing his cheek and then left for class.


	4. The Announcement

Later in the week Draco was searching for Hermione around the castle, but she was no where to be found. "Hey Weaslett, have you seen Granger around?" He asked as he saw Ginny. "You know Ferret, if you want to know something, it's probably best not to call me Weaslett. And no I haven't seen her. She should be in your common room though, it's her free period." Ginny huffed. "Thanks!" Draco replied, ignoring the Ferret comment, as he walked to his common room.

"Granger?" He called out as he entered through the portrait. He was met woth silence, but upon further inspection he saw her sitting couch staring at the fire, as if she didn't notice him enter the room. "Granger? What's wrong? Why have you been ignoring me all week?" Draco asked as he sat down in the green chair next to the couch. "Oh Draco, I didnt see you there." She finally looked up at her boyfriend. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I've been thinking" she stated "Of course you have," he said with an eye roll but without the usual hatred, "what have you been thinking about?" He inquired looking to the fire. "Us." switching his gaze back to his girlfriend he asked, "What about us?" "Draco, I've noticed something. We're always fighting about something, and we can't keep doing that." "What do you mean? We don't always fight" He responded indignantly. "We can't agree on anything! We fight over the littlest things. Take the cat for example." She said, as she stood and started to pace. "It's not my fault that bloody cat tried to kill me. And we do not fight over every little thing!" He stated raising his voice. "Yes we do Draco!" She shouted at him.  
"No we don't Hermione!"  
"Yes we do!"  
"No we don't!"  
"Yes we do! See? Right now we're fighting about if we fight or not!" She stated pinching the bridge of her nose. "Fine maybe we do argue often, but that's just what we do Hermione. That's just us." He said. "Draco, I don't want this to be us. I don't want us to be arguing over every little thing. I can't do this anymore." She said softly, as she started to back away. "No, 'Mione, please don't do this." He pleaded, reaching out to hug her, but she backed away further. "I'm sorry Draco" she whispered, as she turned and left the room.

Draco just stood there, confused as to what just happened, and a little lost. He still had his hand reaching out towards where she was standing. That's how Blaise Zabini, his long time friend, found him as he entered the room. "Draco, what happened man? Why are you standing there like a statue?" He asked waving a hand infront of Draco's face. "She left me." He stated in a voice that seemed confused. "Come again?" Blaise asked. "She bloody left me!" He shouted looking at his friend. "Who left you? And why?" His friend inquired. "Hermione. She just dumped me saying she couldn't handle all the fighting anymore." He responded in a broken voice. "I'm sorry man. I know how much she meant to you." Blaise said patting his back. "What ever, I don't care. Let's just go." He said walking off.

At lunch Draco sat at the Slytherin table with a blank look on his face, back facing the Gryffindor table, piling food onto his plate. Balise just silently sat next to his friend and piled food onto his plate. Meanwhile, accross the hall, Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table next to her friends. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked her friend. "Nothing" Hermione responded in a sharp tone. "There's something wrong and you know it. You don't just sit there and try to murder your food when there's nothing wrong. Now tell us. We're your friends, you're supposed to tell us your problems" the firey redhead stated. Ron, Harry, Neville, and Luna, who decided to join their table, all shook their heads in agreement. "Fine you wanna know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's bloody wrong. I broke it off with Malfoy." She responded as she stabbed her food harder than needed. "What why? I thought you guys were doing great?" Neville asked. "We just fought to much, and I got sick of it." She said. They were about to respond when Dumbledore rose to the podium. "I have an announcement," he said loudly gaining everyone's attention, "because of the end of the year coming, I decided to host a Kareoke night for all seventh years to participate in." Everyone looked at eachother in excitement and started whispering. Dumbledore held up his hand to silence everyone. "Now there will be sign up sheets in the common rooms. There will be three different judges including myself, Professors Snape and McGonagall. Also I have managed to get Fred and George Weasly from, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, to agree to host the Kareoke night. Everyone is invited to attend. This will take place this Saturday. There can be groups up to four, but each person must perform at least one individual song. First prize winner will win a 30 gallon gift certificate to any store they wish in Hogsmade. That is all, enjoy your meal, and don't forget only seventh years are allowed to sign up." Dumbledore finished his announcement. He proceeded to sit down in his chair and watch the students chatter.

"Did you hear that 'Mione?! We should totally do that! We all know you have an amazing voice." Ginny said bouncing in her seat, excited for the event. "Yes that would be quite fun to do. We should all do a song together." Luna stated in her dreamy voice. "I don't know, I don't really feel up for singing infront of everyone." Hermione said. "Please 'Mione! Please please please?!" Ginny begged her friend. "Okay, okay fine. I'll do it, only if you calm down." Hermione agreed. "Yay! This is going to be awesome. Now we just need to pick out our songs, the outfits we're going to wear, and our choreography" Ginny said as she got up to leave dragging the two girls with her.

"Come on Draco, we should do it. You know you can sing and so can I. Plus this gives you a chance to win back Hermione." Blaise told his friend. "I guess. But I'm not doing a song with you." Draco agreed, getting up leaving.


End file.
